wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gremmosh
“The Alliance will not rest until we are dead; they have proved that much. For all the aid we have given them, for all the monsters we have slain, we are still nothing but bloodthirsty brutes in their eyes. Let us give them reason to believe this; I would not want to call them liars…” Gremmosh is an orc marksman and soldier in service to the Horde and the Blacktooth Grin clan. He fought in both the Second and Third Wars, and continues to bring the fight to his most hated enemy, the Alliance. =Biography= Early History Born shortly before the First War, Gremmosh grew up far within the front line in Stonard. His father, a respected marksman in his own right fought on the front lines with their clan, the Bleeding Hollow. Seeking blood from an early age, Gremmosh was eager to join his father in battle, but was prevented from doing so due to his young age. After the Fall of Stormwind, Gremmosh was just barely old enough to join the war machine, and eagerly joined his clansmen in the fight. Marching with the Bleeding Hollow, Gremmosh took part in many of the major battles leading up to Khaz Modan, where his clan stayed to maintain the oil and mining operations, as well as attempt to siege Ironforge. The tenacity of the dwarves, and the inability of the Bleeding Hollow to make their way into the city led Gremmosh to gather a great deal of respect for the diminutive warriors. As the Horde lost the Second War, Kilrogg Deadeye's leadership skills allowed the clan to evade capture, and after two years brought the orcs back through the Dark Portal to Draenor. As the humans lead a counter-attack, Kilrogg was killed by Danath Trollbane in honorable combat. Now under the united leadership of Ner'zhul, as the warlock's ambitious projects began to tear Draenor apart the Bleeding Hollow (along with the Warsong and Shattered Hand clans) made a break for the Alliance lines through the Dark Portal, just before the Archmage Khadgar closed it. Unfortunately, the Bleeding Hollow was captured this time, and the orcs were thrown in internment camps. The orcs of the Bleeding Hollow would remain enslaved until the future Warchief Thrall would set them free, and lead them westward to the land of Kalimdor. Orcs of the Bleeding Hollow clan would help the self-proclaimed Warchief found the new Horde nation of Durotar, finding allies such as the Darkspear jungle trolls and the Bloodhoof tauren. Age of Chaos With the founding of Durotar, the orcs were finally free to live their lives as they saw fit. Some became merchants, and other explorers. Some, like Gremmosh, could not sate the need for adventure, and went out to secure the new homeland for their people. Starting with quelling the troubles that plagued Durotar and the Crossroads, Gremmosh soon made his way back to the Eastern Kingdoms to aid the Forsaken. Making his way to the Hillsbrad Foothills, the vigor for Alliance blood was renewed. As he made his way to Tarren Mill, Gremmosh saw body after body pilled up on the sides of the road and in the adjacent fields; bodies of both Horde and Alliance soldiers. Upon reaching Tarren Mill, Gremmosh learned that the conflict between the Horde and Alliance had not been as calmed as the Warchief had lead them to believe, and constant fighting between the two factions erupted regularly in this forsaken land. As he was being briefed on the situation, an Alliance raiding party attacked the run-down town. Taking cover in one of the old houses, Gremmosh began to shoot arrow after arrow against the overwhelming superior force, doing negligible damage to their numbers. As all hope seemed lost, reinforcements arrive. Lead by a Forsaken Mage, the Horde managed to hold the line against the Alliance. In the battle, a particular dwarf marksman caught the eye of Gremmosh, a hunter he would later learn was known simply as Hunter Joe. Back and forth they went, and Gremmosh was hopelessly outmatched by a marksman many years his senior. Taking advantage of the decrepit house he was tucked in, the orc used tuck-and-hide tactics to pop off a shot and then evade retaliation from the dwarf. This went on for hours, before the Forsaken mage lead the charge forward, driving the Alliance back to South Shore. After a short siege against the Alliance town, the Horde forces retreated, returning to business as usual. Gremmosh wishes the could remember the name of the mage who led them to victory, but all he can remember was the mage was referred to by the title of High Warlord... Finding himself in Alterac Valley, Gremmosh was a faithful soldier of the Frostwolf clan. Though he disagreed with their decision to remain independent of the Horde, they were still orc's and he would do all he can to protect their right to life! Until the opening of the Dark Portal again, Gremmosh would spend most of his time in Alterac Valley, fighting to keep the Stormpike dwarves at bay! Through the Dark Portal With the opening of the Dark Portal again by Doom Lord Kazzak, Gremmosh found himself diverted away from the Alliance-Horde conflict, and was tasked with facing off against the Burning Legion that had enslaved his people long ago. As much as Thrall had hoped the threat of the Legion would temper Alliance-Horde conflict, the war continued in arenas such as Hellfire Penninsula, Zangarmarsh, the town of Halaa in Nagrand, and of course the broken islands in the Netherstorm, dubbed the Eye of the Storm. Though the Alliance and Horde banded together to bring down Illidan and his lieutenants, people like Gremmosh could not lay down arms against their mortal enemies, and after Illidan's defeat, conflict between the factions arose in full force once again! Into Northrend After the victory in Outland was secure, riding atop his prized Veridian Netherdrake, Gremmosh returned to Azeroth. For a short time he enjoyed a life of peace, focusing his time on constructing odd contraptions with the aid of the few goblins who threw their lot in with the Horde. But it was not to last, as the Plague of Undeath began to sweep over the land once again. Shipments of grain, infected with the plague began to appear all over the world. As priests and paladins of the Argent Dawn began to respond to major cities, with the hope that their faith in the light could exorcise the plague, things began to turn worse. The plague mutated, and became harder to cure. As people succumbed to the plague, once stalwart warriors of the Horde and the Alliance were turned into ghouls to serve the will of the Lich King! With a diet consisting mostly of pork and Bitter Cactus Cider, Gremmosh was spared contracting the plague originally. Unfortunately, a bite from an infected rat in Orgrimmar almost spelled his doom, if not for one of the elite healers of the Argent Dawn. Once the Zombie Invasion quelled, both the Horde and Alliance made their way into Northrend, taking the fight to the Scourge! Gremmosh was one of the first to sign up, boarding a zeppelin destined for the new outpost, Grommash Hold in the Borean Tundra. Gremmosh made his way alongside his brothers and sisters to push back the Lich King's forces, all the way to the gates of Icecrown Citadel. But the need for Alliance blood was too great, and Gremmosh devoted himself to the fight in the frozen lake bed of Wintergrasp. For the remainder of the Northrend campaign, Gremmosh did all he could to hold or retake Wintergrasp Keep, and the titan artifact held within. On rare occasion, he would take a break to the Grizzly Hills, where he felt quite at home amongst the towering trees and grizzled landscape. The Second Sundering With the return of Deathwing the Destroyer, Gremmosh once again found himself drawn away from combat against the Alliance to fight against a "greater" threat. Fortunately however, Gremmosh soon found himself fighting against the Alliance after the Horde response to the Twilight Highlands. Discovering an entrenched force of Dragonmaw clan orcs, Gremmosh threw himself into the fight against the Wildhammer dwarves that continued to fight against the orcs. A major proponent of the induction of the Dragonmaw clan into the Horde, Gremmosh would stop at nothing to ensure their survival. During a battle on Tol Barad, Gremmosh was grievously wounded when a siege engine he was driving was hit by a gnomish mine. The mine ripped through the siege engine, killing one of the passengers and ejecting another, the cannoneer and Gremmosh. Gremmosh spent the next several months in recovery before he was returned to active duty, just in time for the Pandaria campaign. Pandaria Campaign Tragedy struck early on in the Pandaria campaign when Gremmosh was fighting in Krasarang Wilds. While in battle with a human soldier, Gremmosh took a wound to the arm and fell into a river. Though defeating the human, the wound allowed Krasarang Fever to enter his bloodstream. Easily cured when treated early by Pandaren medicine, Gremmosh continued the fight for another week before succumbing to the effects of the fever, which had already advanced to its second stage, and collapsed outside Domination Point. Though cared for by Horde healers, none of the druids or shaman present had encountered the disease before, and did not know how to treat it. By the time the aid of the Pandaren was sought, the disease had moved on to it's final stage, which was notoriously hard to cure and maintained a high mortality rate. Miraculously however, the combined efforts of the Pandaren and Horde healers proved effective, and the disease was fought back. Gremmosh would spend most of the campaign in recovery however, returning in time to help seek out the Divine Bell for the Warchief. Upon return to active duty, Gremmosh found himself allying with Garrosh's "true Horde," believing in death to the Alliance at any cost. He would go on to be a member of Garrosh's Kor'kron Guard, retaining the rank he earned years ago, "Stone Guard." When a combined Horde-Alliance force, lead by Vol'jin, assaulted Orgrimmar, Gremmosh quickly realized that the battle was lost and retreated from the city he had called the bastion of Horde pride for so many years. Luckily, he was never recognized for war crimes (of which he did many) and seamlessly integrated back into Vol'jin's Horde. Warlords of Draenor With the opening of the Dark Portal once again, Gremmosh made his way to the unshattered homeland of his people, Draenor. Upon meeting the Frostwolves, Gremmosh was made one of the co-leaders of a forward base in Frostfire Ridge. Recruiting both Horde soldiers and Draenor natives, Gremmosh was one of many who led the charge against the Iron Horde. While in command of "Gremmosh Garrison," Gremmosh was quite fond of sacrificing prisoners-of-war to Borrok the Devourer. Eventually Gremmosh found himself allying with the Laughing Skull clan, who were fighting for their lives against the forces of both the Iron Horde and the native life of Draenor. In time Gremmosh would reach a point where the some of the Laughing Skull orcs wished to wear his skull upon his own death, a great honor among their clan. Alas, Gremmosh again found himself in his element, fighting against the Alliance in Ashran. The battles reminded him a great deal of the war in Alterac Valley long ago, and he quickly made a name for himself, being entrusted with safekeeping the Ancient Artifact whenever it was rediscovered. It was later on in the Invasion of Draenor that Gremmosh found himself desiring a new clan. Seeking out only the best and most bloodthirtsy, Gremmosh found the reformed Blacktooth Grin, a clan whose warmongering he had heard legends about. Meeting the noble Lorekeeper Felora, Gremmosh was introduced and quickly inducted into the Grin. A year later, he punched out one of his teeth as it tradition, and became a Grunt of the Blacktooth Grin. Third Invasion To be released. Work-in-progress; please excuse our mess! =Relations= The Horde Gremmosh is a fierce and loyal soldier of the Horde, pledging his life to defend and uphold both the honor of, and the right to survival of his people, and all who come beneath its banner. However Gremmosh has held different opinions of different members of the Horde in his time. To his brother orcs, Gremmosh’s love and defense of is second to none, welcoming all clans and orcs who would ally themselves under the New Horde. He was an outspoken supporter of the Dragonmaw clan’s induction for years, and supported their return long before their settlement in the Twilight Highlands was discovered. The jungle trolls reminded Gremmosh a great deal of the forest trolls whom had abandoned the Horde when the Second War was lost. Strangely enough however, even for this treachery Gremmosh had a high opinion of the trolls, whose bloodthurst and strange magic’s intrigued him. Though he would have preferred to see the Amani tribe return to the Horde, he was pleased to see the Darkspear trolls join their ranks. Gremmosh’s opinion of the tauren was formed early on as they assisted in the foundation of Durotar. Though with very different lifestyles between their people, kindred spirits nonetheless, Gremmosh eagerly accepted the tauren into the Horde, who proved to be fierce warriors and an honorable people. The stench of undeath remains vulgar to him this day, and the induction of the Forsaken into the Horde was the first time Gremmosh found himself at odds with his fellow countrymen. For a long time Gremmosh distrusted the Forsaken and believed they were little different than the undead of the Scourge. Over the years, this opinion would be tempered, and Gremmosh would come to value the Forsaken’s contributions to the Horde, especially after seeing the power of their mages on the battlefield. When the blood elves we’re petitioning for membership, Gremmosh again found himself distrusting of another potential Horde member race. With a deeply held hatred for the night elves, and remembering past wars against the former high elves, Gremmosh was strongly against the blood elves inclusion. Seeing them as weak, prideful and untrustworthy, for years Gremmosh refused to associate with the elves, only joining the Scryers of Shattrath out of a greater contempt for the draenei. In time though, this attitude would also be tempered, and while he believes there is far too many of them and they do not represent the true spirit of the Horde, Gremmosh has accepted them into the ranks of the Horde. Still, given the change, Gremmosh would choose a strong orc, tauren or troll over a blood elf. When the goblins of the Bilgewater Cartel came seeking aid, Gremmosh was overjoyed to see the goblins again throwing their allegiance to the Horde. Having had fought alongside and developing friendships with the goblins during the Second War, Gremmosh was eager to have their power and ingenuity fighting alongside him again. Gremmosh’s respect for the goblin’s and their technology runs so deeply, it was the primary motivation for him to start tinkering and become and engineer himself. Once again a new race had sought Horde membership; the Pandaren. Though he had only met a pandaren once during the founding of Durotar, and respectful the Brewmaster, Gremmosh did not feel that the pandaren were a good fit for the Horde. Though the pandaren aided him against Krasarang Fever, and proved to be capable warriors, like the blood elves he felt that they could not be trusted, and would flee to their own when the moment struck. Also as he had with the blood elves, Gremmosh was dismissive of the power and magic the pandaren wielded, considering it nothing more than tricks and baseless faith. As had happened before though, Gremmosh would come to respect the pandaren; but it was only after seeing a blood elf monk (trained by pandaren) fighting alongside himself in Ashran that this occurred. Witnessing the incredible power of the mistweavers firsthand, Gremmosh’s respect for the pandaren changed overnight, and he decided to take a leave of absence from the fighting to return to pandaria, and seek out the mistweaver monks. Alliance With the bloodthirst of demon-taitned orcs, Gremmosh despises the Alliance with all his heart. Gremmosh believes that the members of the Alliance will not rest until the Horde has been exterminated, and remains eager to take the fight to them and defend his people's right to their freedom. The humans are Gremmosh's old nemesis, constantly antagonizing his people and showing no care for the development they have achieved. It is a human face Gremmosh see's when he thinks of the Alliance, and it is the head of every human he wishes to see on spikes outside of Orgrimmar's gates. The dwarves are one of only two Alliance member races that Gremmosh has any respect for. Encountering them in battle during the Second War with the Bleeding Hollow clan, the dwarves proved to be the only race that could stand against the Horde. For months the clan besieged Ironforge, and for months the dwarves held them off. Their prowess in battle and indomitable spirit, as well as the honor the dwarves have continued to display result in them being the only race Gremmosh would wish to see living after the Alliance falls. Gremmosh's opinion of gnomes has been heavily influenced by the goblins. Seeing the gnomes as little more than tiny pests, Gremmosh holds no love for them, but little vicious bloodlust either. They are a nuisance that will be destroyed in time. More horridly, Gremmosh has been known to make his signature "gnome-dogs." One could imagine what the ingredients are (though they are reportedly delicious). Alongside the humans, the night elves are utterly despised by Gremmosh. Mostly for the same reasons he despises the pinkskins, additionally Gremmosh finds the elves to be prideful and self-righteous, infringing on the rights of others to protect their precious forests and beliefs. Though a lover of nature himself, when it comes to the elves Gremmosh takes great joy in watching the Horde cut down Ashenvale forest, as well as assaulting night elven towns whenever the opportunity strikes. When stationed in Warsong Gulch, he can often been seen at the top of the Warsong Lumber Mill, laughing at the felled tree's his people have cut down and knowing how it troubles the elves so. An enemy of old, Gremmosh despises the draenei at the same level that he does the humans and night elves. For these near-demons, Gremmosh has nothing but contempt. Though he admits the genocide his people caused towards them is worthy of retribution, the draenei's inability to reconcile the difference between the demon-corrupted Horde of old and the New Horde results in the same feeling of dread he receives from the rest of the Alliance; the Horde can not have peace until they are all slain. Gremmosh's opinion of the Worgen-cursed humans differs little from the rest of humanity. Though almost a completely different race, Gremmosh sees them as nothing more than humans who can turn into beasts; they shall be cut down all the same (hopefully after Gremmosh has figured out how to tame one of them for a mount). The Tushi pandaren actually receive a great deal of respect from Gremmosh. His only grudge against them, in his own words is, "They picked the wrong side of this war." Blacktooth Grin With the Bleeding Hollow clan being completely integrated into the New Horde, and stripped of all individual identity, Gremmosh has sought out a new clan to pledge himself to. With the campaign in Draenor, Gremmosh found the reformed Blacktooth Grin, who readily accepted the Alliance-hating orc into their ranks. Now Gremmosh remains completely loyal to the Grin, ready to lay down his life for the clan. =Physical Description= Appearance The aging orc’s physical appearance is hard to determine, as he rarely removes his beast-skin helmet that covers most of his face, only taking it off to sleep or don his special fishing hat. For those who have seen his face however, they note nothing of major interest; various scars across his face as most orcs bear, an averagely green skin tone and yellow eyes. His body appears to be rather lithe for an orc, more accustomed to climbing trees and shooting enemies from afar rather than striking them with an axe. He bears a number of trinkets on his armor, the most prominently featured of which is a Medallion of the Horde, marking him as an active duty soldier on the front lines. The most notable thing about the orc however is most likely his choice of weapon; a bow formed of ancient bones, adorned with a skull that’s eyes appears to glow from time to time. Though the bones themselves are obviously old, the bow itself shows signs of age as well. Personality Stealthy, calculating, while at the same time being bold and bloodthirsty, Gremmosh despises the Alliance and all they stand for. He lives for the thrill of the fight, and is eager to spill Alliance blood at every opportunity. If his enemies see him, it’s because Gremmosh screwed up. Unlike most orcs he prefers to stand afar and strike his enemies down with a hail of arrows, or one well-placed shot to the skull. He often has trouble controlling his bloodlust and has been known to occasionally break formation to hunt down an enemy. Outside of the battlefield, Gremmosh is calm and contemplative. Preferring the wilds and company of beasts, his personal skills with others are rather lacking. However he does enjoy a good brew, and any opportunity to drink usually equals an opportunity to get him talking. A good Bitter Cactus Cider is the quickest way to this orc’s heart. Though Gremmosh loves the thrill of battle, he also enjoys simply watching from time to time, and while on leave can be found spectating at the Brawl’gar Arena or at Crimson Ring battles. Both friendly and not-so-friendly wagers are readily accepted by the orc at these fights. A hard-core believer in the elemental spirits, the only element he has any real faith in is the Spirit of the Wilds. The notoriously elusive spirit is one of the major reasons he did not become a shaman, as being a servant of fire or earth did not appeal to him. Should the shaman discovered a deeper connection with the Wilds, Gremmosh may reconsider. Until that time however, the orc feels closest to the Wilds while IN the wild, hunting down prey and taking in the glory of the world. A recent revelation has influenced this belief however, and Gremmosh has determined that the only people who wield the power of the Spirit of the Wilds is the pandaren mistweavers. The consequences of this attraction to the mistweaver path are yet to be seen, though he has been spending a great deal of time with the monks. =Quotes= “Draenei… they give into demons and cause as much problems for the world as any of us; yet still remain pompous, self-righteous and vindictive. It’s the same reasons I hate elves.” "What's wrong with the Alliance? They're people, just like us!" "They picked the wrong side of this war." -In response to a blood elf who questioned the reasons for war. =Publications= Monks and the Spirit of the Wilds - The story of Gremmosh's attraction to, and seeking out of the mistweaver monks. =Trivia= *Gremmosh is the first character I ever created in World of Warcraft. To this day he remains my main, as I love the lore and mechanics of the hunter class. Also, ORCS FTW! *Hunterjoe... wherever you are, I salute you. You fought well back in Tarren Mill, and for being someone 30 levels below you, I demanded your death! Though it was short lived, it was a rivalry I will never forget! Though it may mean nothing to you and you probably forgot about it, it was this interaction that propelled me to PvP, still my mainstay in WoW. I saw you once again many years later in a battleground, and with every fiber of my being I wanted your head, ignoring the objectives for the kill! If you happen to stumble upon this, we both played on the Llane server all those years ago. Again, I salute you, brother hunter. Lok'tar ogar! *On rare occasion, one can hear Gremmosh speaking of retirement plans, should he not die in glorious battle. Some of the locations he mentions include the Grizzly Hills in Northrend, somewhere in Pandaria, or even on a small farm somewhere in Durotar or the Barrens. Category:The Venture Co. (US) Category:Orc Category:Horde Category:Hunter